The King's Son
The King's Son is a mission in Red Dead Redemption 2. Mission overview Upon learning that Eagle Flies has been captured by the army, Arthur and Charles infiltrate Fort Wallace to rescue him. Story Arthur meets Charles at the Wapiti Indian Reservation, where Charles asks him to speak to Rains Fall. Arthur enters Rains Fall's tent, and the chief tells him of his despair that Eagle Flies has been captured, stating that he thinks his son is foolish but that he loves him regardless. After hearing this, Arthur decides to rescue Eagle Flies; despite Rains Fall initially resisting, Arthur finds Charles and the two set out for Fort Wallace. During the journey there, Charles tells Arthur about his plan for infiltrating and escaping the fort, and also talks about his dismay at Dutch's exploitation of the Wapiti Indians' situation. The conversation ultimately leads to Arthur informing Charles that he is terminally ill and will not live for much longer, after which Charles says that he is, in some ways, lucky to know this as it gives him time to make amends and suggests that Arthur may be with him for that purpose. The duo then arrive at the fort and wait until it is dark so that they are less likely to be noticed. Charles and Arthur sneak around the fort, staying close to the wall. In order to avoid detection, they use arrows to neutralise any nearby guards, before arriving at the back. Here, Charles uses a grappling hook for he and Arthur to scale the wall and arrive inside. The pair continue to sneak around the outskirts of the fort, wishing to find where Eagle Flies is imprisoned. They eventually come to a tower, where Charles suggests silently shooting a lantern in the distance to cause a fire, distracting the guards so they can enter prison area. Arthur does so, and it goes to plan. After Charles kills the prison guard, Arthur steals the keys cuts Eagle Flies free. Immediately after exiting the prison, the soldiers outside begin attacking. After Arthur and Charles fight them off, Arthur looks for a way to escape the fort. He pinpoints a weak part of the wall and destroys it with dynamite or by firing a cannon at it, after which he and Charles find their horses. With Eagle Flies safely on the back of Charles' horse, they ride away from the fort while being pursued by more soldiers. Arthur, Charles and Eagle Flies subsequently reach the canoes that Charles left by the river, and after eliminating their pursuers, they board the canoes and sail down the rapids. More soldiers attack them, but Arthur manages to fend them off successfully. The trio eventually disembark their canoes after reaching the riverbank. Eagle Flies says that Colonel Favours won’t be happy and that there’ll likely be war with the Army, before thanking Arthur and Charles for rescuing him. Charles then mounts a horse left behind by a soldier and takes Eagle Flies back to the reservation, while Arthur stays at the scene briefly to recuperate. Gold Medal Objectives * While infiltrating Fort Wallace, headshot every soldier blocking your way to Eagle Flies. * Kill 15 enemies while escaping in the canoe. * Complete with at least 80% accuracy. Deaths *Numerous US Army soldiers - Killed by Arthur and Charles while finding and protecting Eagle Flies. Video walkthrough File:Red_Dead_Redemption_2_-_Mission_82_-_The_King's_Son_Gold_Medal File:RDR2 PC - Mission 79 - The King's Son Replay & Gold Medal Navigation de:Der Sohn des Königs Category:Redemption II Missions